Tapes are essential articles which are required for general industry and business operations, and are widely used in various industries and fields. As the blade of a saw-tooth cutter of most present tape dispensers is directly exposed outside of the dispenser and appears with sharp teeth, it therefore can easily cause a user to get hurt, when careless; alternately its blade might change shape, or be damaged due to shock, and thus be in a poor condition for a user.